


Enjolras's Nightmare

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras's Nightmare

A noise woke Enjolras from his slumber. He squinted into the darkness, trying to find the source of the eery sound. A floorboard had creaked, and a door handle had been turned. Terrified, Enjolras realised that there was someone in the house. Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Closer... Closer... Closer... A new sound reached his ears. It was the sound of something large being dragged across the floor. By then, Enjolras's eyes had adjusted to the gloom. He could just make out the wooden door of his bedroom, and the shiny brass doorknob that was slowly twisting. A shaft of light appeared as the door opened. The light grew and grew until it flooded into the room. The shadow of a large, broad man fell across the floor. He had a smaller man in his iron grasp, and as he held the knife to the helpless man's throat, Enjolras screamed. Grantaire's blood spilled out of his neck, onto the floor. Enjolras watched the light fade from R's eyes as he fell to the floor. He lay face down in a pool of red blood. The murderer threw his knife into Grantaire's back. Distraught, Enjolras screamed at the top of his lungs, loud enough to wake everyone in his street.

Grantaire held Enjolras to his chest. "Shhhhh, it's alright Enjy, it's alright," he whispered into Enjolras's hair. He kissed him on the nose and then put his forehead against his boyfriend's forehead. "Apollo, I'm here. Everything is alright, I'm here," he assured the shaking man in front of him. Enjolras stared in disbelief into Grantaire's eyes, as he attempted to stop the terrible trembling that was going through his body. "You died, you died! How are you still alive?" Enjolras choked out. "It was all a nightmare, Enjolras, just a nightmare nothing happened. See? I'm fine. You are safe, I've got you. I'll never let any harm come to you. I love you!" Grantaire got out of the bed to go and fetch something to eat, a midnight snack for the two to share. Enjolras closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep again. A few minutes passed, and then a noise woke Enjolras from his slumber.


End file.
